


Stargazing

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Nice Lucifer, No Sex, No Smut, Reader Insert, Requested fic, Vague Description of Injuries, nick!lucifer is my boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucifer tells the reader about his time in heaven after finding her outside staring at the moon, and then she falls asleep in his arms." [REQUEST from memariana91]</p>
<p>Set in late Season 5, reader is a hunter & is like an adoptive sibling to Sam and Dean. Gender neutral reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

You should have been exhausted with all the preparations you were making lately in response to the impending apocalypse, but as things so often went for you the opposite was true. You were restless, you couldn't sleep at all even if you wanted to.

You tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to wake the house full of hunters and made your way outside by yourself to watch the stars. Sam and Dean would be angry with you for sneaking out past the safety of the warding that protected Bobby's house, but you didn't care. You wanted an escape from warding, salt lines and sigils, even if it was for a few minutes. You wanted to pretend like things were normal and you were a normal person living a normal life. You wanted some fresh air, some time away from the boys and to look at the stars.

You weren't optimistic about their chances to stop the apocalypse from happening. The world was ending soon, you thought, and you wanted to enjoy it as much as you could while you still could. Not in Dean's way, with brothels and drunken debauchery but in your own quiet way.

The air outside the door nipped sharply at your flesh as soon as you stepped outside and you pulled your sweater over your shoulders. You gazed up at the moon, it was full, bright, and reddish in color. According to your research, the moon washed in a blood red color was an omen connected to the rising of Lucifer. Even with that ominous connection, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

“Looks like a giant tomato, doesn't it?” a familiar voice behind you quipped, making you jump.

You swung your head to look around but there was no one there. Then you felt the Impala dip, as he sat next to you on the hood. You could see that Lucifer was handsome, even when the skin of his vessel was frayed and damaged with strange boils. The powerful essence of an archangel was trapped inside a flimsy human shell, and was burning through to the surface. If he was hurting physically, he didn't let it show.

“Lucifer. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to kick the proverbial hornet's nest,” he said, looking back at the house where Sam, Dean and Bobby were napping. “I heard you were free tonight and decided to pay a visit.”

If Bobby and the boys knew you were fraternizing with the enemy, they'd probably lock you up in the safe room on principle. Maybe they ought to. You knew having a relationship with Lucifer was crazy, but you didn't care. First of all, there was no way to fight him even if you wanted. Secondly, the world was ending soon. Lucifer and Michael's battle would soon destroy you, along with everyone you cared about. You might as well hear him out, even if you knew you could never convince him to call the whole thing off.

“What's so interesting about me?” you asked. “Aren't I just another dirty mud monkey to you?” Part of you assumed he just enjoyed messing with you. Why would Lucifer want to date a hunter? Was this a date? Were you dating now?

“Oh, sweetie. I don't think that at all,” he said, sliding closer to you. “I don't hate your species, I envy it. I was there when my father made you.”

“I've read all the lore,” you said, dismissing his attempts at flattery. “I think I know this story.”

“Hardly,” he growled. “That nonsense you have isn't even half of it. Like I was saying, I was there when my father created you. I remember thinking you were pretty neat, just not better than myself. Not even close. I was a good son, I spent my life serving my father, fighting his battles for him. He rewarded me by asking me to bow down before a lesser being.” Lucifer looked over at you. “No offense,” he said, his statement more of a question.

“None taken,” you said with a sigh. Lucifer's narcissism could be grating on your nerves at times.

“Anyway, he asked me to worship you, and not him. I couldn't do it,” he explained. “It was the only direct order I've ever violated. My father punished me for loving him too much.”

“That doesn't sound fair,” you said. You knew Lucifer was trouble, but you couldn't help but have some sympathy for him, if he was telling the truth. Did you trust the devil? He had nothing to gain by lying to you. You weren't his true vessel or even a vessel at all. You had nothing to offer him, other than being willing to listen to him.

“No, it doesn't,” he said. He looked up at the moon. “Is it too dramatic, you think? A blood red moon announcing the devil? OoooOOOoooh! Spooky.”

You smiled at his playfulness. “Just a little. I thought you were more subtle than that.”

“What's your favorite color?” he asked, scooting even closer to you. 

“You know I like purple,” you said, looking down at your purple sweater.

“Alright,” he said. He snapped his fingers and the moon went from a disturbing blood red to an almost serene shade of light purple. “Not bad. Looks a lot better,” he said, admiring his work. Lucifer was clearly the most powerful being you had ever encountered as a hunter. Enemy, frenemy, you couldn't help but be amazed by the way he could bend reality to his liking with the snap of his fingers.

“NASA is going to have a field day with that. You changed the moon for me?” you asked.

“I figure Michael will want to use the moon as another battle field, which will destroy it anyway, so I might as well have some fun.. spray painting it,” he said. Lucifer had the same pessimistic view of what would happen as you did. You started to wonder how much of the apocalypse was really his doing and his plan. It was also a little worrying how much you had in common with Lucifer, personality-wise.

The night grew colder and your sweater was no longer enough to keep you warm. Lucifer must have noticed you were shivering, as he drew his arm around you. He looked down at you, asking with his eyes if this was ok. You answered him by snuggling against the warmth of his vessel. “You're warm,” you said. You felt oddly protected by the most dangerous creature you had ever encountered.

“Not usually, but I've been eating my Wheaties, so to speak. Demon blood does a body good,” he said. He looked down at the sores on his hands and forearms where his essence was starting to burn away at Nick's skin, they matched the ones marring his otherwise handsome face. “Not quite good enough, I'm afraid,” he said coldly.

“So is that what this is about?” you asked, pulling away from his embrace. “You're buttering me up so I put a good word in for you with Sam?” Whatever Sam and Dean's plan was, they didn't let you in on the specifics. It wasn't that they didn't trust you, you didn't need to know and you didn't want to know. If someone were to torture it out of you, you couldn't live with yourself. All you knew was that Sam was Lucifer's true vessel, and Lucifer needed him.

“No, of course not!” he said, offense in his voice, or mock-offense- you were never quite sure. “You're just one of the few humans I don't have any problems with.”

You looked up at him, wondering if he was being sincere. It was always a question with him. “Thanks. If I accomplish nothing else in life at least I can say the devil doesn't find me terrible,” you said, settling back into Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer laughed. “See, that's exactly why I like you!” he said.

When you would meet up with him like this, you'd often ask him questions about how the universe was made, what he knew about why we were here and what it all meant. He avoided answering the big questions, obviously, but loved to talk about his exploits as an archangel. He was particularly proud of having a hand in arranging the solar system and scattering the stars.

“Tell me more about the stars,” you said, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. The warmth of his body was probably just a trick of his grace, you told yourself, nothing to do with demon blood. A warm energy surrounded and caressed you. It was like being wrapped in a blanket that was hugging you back, pulling you closer to him. You relaxed into this embrace, starting to feel more comfortable when you realized he had wrapped his wing around you. You couldn't see it, but you felt it, softer and more plush than any fabric in existence.

“Um, well, my brothers and I put them there," he said. "Dad gets all the credit of course. Which is fine, he created it, but we did a lot of the heavy lifting. Some of these constellations were a real pain in the ass to arrange,” he said, pointing at Orion. “It was Gabriel's idea to make them look like different shapes, just to freak you guys out. Oh, and do you know who is in charge of the moon?”

“I haven't gotten that far into the angels and astronomy lore, I'm afraid,” you said sarcastically.

“My dear little brother, Castiel," he said, surprising you. Cas had never mentioned the moon before. "Yep, your friend Cas is the angel of Thursday and of the moon. He's a good little soldier, but he's always been strange. My brothers and I didn't want to give him dominion over anything too important,” he said, looking up at the crater covered rock hanging in the sky and now glowing neon purple. “I hope he's not too mad I messed with it.”

“Hm. You love your brothers, don't you?” you asked.

“Of course, even the ones who hate me,” he said. You felt the feathers of his wings bristle at your side. “I even love the ones who curse my name and locked me away,” Lucifer said, surprised you would even need to ask such a question.

“Then talk to Michael, don't do whatever it is you're going to do,” you pleaded. “I love my brothers, too,” you said, looking back at Bobby's house. “If there's anything you consider good or enjoyable in me, that thing exists in other people. I'm nothing special.”

Lucifer cuddled you to him with his arms and his wing, putting his finger over your mouth to quiet you. “Shh. Don't say that. You are special. I wouldn't be here with you tonight if I didn't think so.” If Lucifer was capable of love, you saw it in his eyes as he looked into yours. He was a master manipulator, the inventor of every trick, the father of every lie. It was hard to believe him sometimes, but you wanted to believe him when he praised you and looked at you with such sincerity.

“Whatever happens, it ends the same way for me and you. If humanity is destroyed, I go to heaven or hell. If you die, you are destroyed forever. Either way, we will never see each other again. I don't want to lose my brothers and I don't want to lose you,” you confessed, tears welling up in your eyes at the thought. You felt his feathers touch your face, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“So, is that your way of saying you like me? Are you starting to...love me? Maybe?” he asked, his eyebrow raised, his expression triumphant. Your will was strong, probably stronger than the average person who didn't spend all their free time hunting monsters. But you were clearly no match for Lucifer and his powers of seduction, and he knew it.

“I don't know what I'm saying, I'm tired, and sad,” you scoffed, steeling your voice and faking a yawn. Lucifer laughed. You were starting to feel sleepy for real, lulled to sleep in part by the warmth of Lucifer's grace and softness of his wings, and in part due to your own stubbornness and refusal to go to bed when you ought to have.

The black night sky was starting to fade into a lighter and lighter purple, the stars and the moon made purple in your honor were swept from view by the faintest hints of orange sun coming through the trees. You yawned for real, cradled in the arms and wings of the creature you had chosen to love, against all odds. He was the creature you feared might decimate your entire species, hoping even then as you drifted off to your dreams that he would at least consider what you had said about sparing humanity.

“Sleep, little human,” Lucifer said. He kissed your forehead, his grace making you nod off. “I have some plans that need changing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how in the end Lucifer tried to talk Michael out of their battle? Lucifer decided he didn't want to fight Michael or destroy the world because he loves you. Aww! Who doesn't love a schmoopy Satan? Smut wasn't specified in request so I made it a fluffy story. :)
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to write these requests! I'm working on the remaining ones & 7 of my own WIPs.
> 
> P.S.: I hope we see Luci again, I don't think he's definitively dead.


End file.
